infinitespacefandomcom-20200213-history
Lugovalos
Lugovalos: 'The Lugovalos Empire is a large nation in Infinite Space, that originates from part of the universe far from the Small and Large Magellanic Clouds. Emperor Taranis Lugus (aged 38) is the leader of the Empire, and uses their superior technology and vast fleet to move about the universe, bringing all other nations under their control, through force if necessary. Emperor Taranis Lugus' personal ship is the Seonaidh , a Battleship 16 km in length, 5 km wide and 5 km high. The ship attaches itself to an imperial guard assualt ship, the Belisana, which itself is 10 km long. The Belisana also acts as a homeworld for many Lugovalians, who live on board. The Seonaidh can be joined with two other ships to become the Seonaidh Jnd, the second largest ship in the fame. '''Story: ' '''Warning, this section contains spoilers! The Lugovaians are first discovered in the first half of the game while Yuri is 16. Oleg Vladykin recovers a recording of a prope drone sent from a destroyed Epitaph research ship of Lugovalian vessels in space near the Small Magelanic cloud, which he shows to Yuri. Nia Lochlain has knowledge of the Lugovalos from her childhood, and warns Yuri of the imminent danger they pose to the Small Magelanic cloud. Yuri decides to travel to the Magelanic Stream between the Small and Large clouds to try and gather forces to oppose the threat. During his time in the Magelanic stream, Yuri meets a boy the same age as him called Cicolluis Lugus. They become friends quickly, and Cico joins Yuri on his travels for a brief time until they had a fall out, and have a fight which Yuri loses. Cico then leaves, and isn't seen for the next ten years. During their brief time together, Cico has an encounter with Oisin Lenus Lugus, a freelancer Zero-G dog, who has clear intentions of killing him. It is unclear as to why, but is later revealed that Cico and Oisin were 2 of Emperor Taranis Lugus' 48 children, and 1 of these children was to be chosen to become the next Emperor. Whichever child proved to be the strongest would be chosen to become the next Emperor. Oisin was trying to kill Cico so that he could become Emperor Instead. Invasion of Small Magellanic Cloud: Shortly after Yuri's return to the Small Magellanic cloud, the Lugovalian Empire arrives. The combined force of Elgava and the other supporting nations are pushed back to the Magellanic Sream, where a large battle takes place. Yuri manages to cripple their flag ship, the Belenus, but does not manage to destroy it. Nia Lochlain leaves Yuri's ship and flies to the Belenus, where she confronts its captain, Niall Eremon. Niall Eremon tricks Nia into thinking that Yuri's ship has been destroyed; as she goes to look, he cuts her with his sword, causing her death. However, she lives for a few minutes afterwards, giving her the time she needs to shoot Niall. However, while he seems to be dead at first, it is later to be revealed that the shot does not kill him, when he has been demoted for having his ship crippled and serving under his previous adjundant, Trevor Desmond. Nia Lochlain then speaks to Yuri between the 2 ships, before dying. It becomes clear to Regeinland, a large millitary nation who is supporting Elgava in the battle, that the Smalle Magelanic Cloud has become lost to the Lugovalos army. In a last-ditch effort to prevent the Lugovalians from immediately continuing their invasion into the Large Magellanic Cloud through the single active Warp Gate in the Magelanic Cloud, Bastian Schneizer, captain of the royal fleet of the Republic of Regeinland, used their mega-laser cannon warship, the Krebs, to fire a laser into the nearby red-giant sun of the Magellanic Cloud. This caused a Super-Nova, resulting in destroying all the nearby ships and planets of the Magellanic Stream, and rendering the Warp Gate to the Large Magelanic Cloud inoperable and beyong repair. This cost Bastian his life. However, Yuri had narrowly escaped, managing to leave through the Warp Gate before it was destroyed. Invasion of Large Magellanic Cloud: 10 years after Lugovalos conquered the SMC. Plans were made to Invade the LMC as well. Taranis tasked the newly crowned prince, Cico with conquering the LMC. He also sent Ursula Macklin, daughter of Galvin Macklin, one of the most powerful admirals in Lugovalos and Niall Eremon. Unification against the Overlords: (Please expand) Category:Nations